


turn to dust or to gold

by 1000_directions



Series: luckyverse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: “Hey,” Bucky says, his fingers moving up and down over Louis’ spine, making him feel shivery and warm at the same time. “Can I try something?”“Of course,” Louis says, kissing the corner of Bucky’s jaw, brushing his lips back and forth over the stubble there. Bucky doesn’t ask to try new things too often, but Louis always says yes when he does.





	turn to dust or to gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> Tumblr prompts from the luckyverse! Alex requested Louis POV blowjobs. This is about ten months into their relationship. Thanks so much for reading! Sequel to the original story is coming later this year :)

There’s a reliable solidness to how Bucky’s body feels under Louis. His muscles are unreal, truly some next-level superhero shit, and it took Louis a little bit of time to get used to that, to stop comparing, wondering what Bucky thought of his own nonexistent fitness routine. Because Bucky is  _fit_. He’s gorgeous and he’s strong, and sometimes when they’re kissing, he picks Louis up a little bit, just effortlessly locks his arms and lifts, bringing Louis’ face closer to his own, and Louis loops his arms and legs around Bucky but it’s just out of habit. He knows he doesn’t have to do anything at all, doesn’t even have to hold on, because Bucky’s got him. Solidly, dependably, permanently there for him.

“This is nice,” Louis murmurs against Bucky’s lips. He’s so fucking hard right now, but he knows he needs to check in with Bucky, see where he’s at. Sometimes, they just kiss for hours, Bucky’s metal hand cradling Louis’ cheek like he’s precious, Louis idly rutting against Bucky’s hips because sometimes he can’t help it, but it doesn’t lead anywhere in particular, and it doesn’t have to. Louis never knew just kissing could be so fucking  _hot_. It’s taken some getting used to, the idea that Bucky loves him and is attracted to him but can make a choice not to act on it, to not even let himself get hard.

Louis thinks he hid it well, but early on, it was hard not to take it personally, wondering if Bucky even liked him or thought he was fit at all. He spent a lot of time questioning if Bucky actually  _wanted_  to do anything physical or if he was just trying to appease Louis, and the idea that Bucky would do something that made him uncomfortable to please Louis made Louis feel fucking ill. So for a long time, he didn’t push it, didn’t try anything, let Bucky set the pace every step of the way.

They’re figuring it out, though. Louis has needs, and Bucky has needs. Sometimes they overlap, and sometimes they don’t. Louis has never asked another person “Is this okay?” so many times in his life, but it’s important. He can’t assume with Bucky. Sometimes, something that was okay yesterday isn’t okay today. That’s fine. He’s learning not to be frustrated, and he’s fine with taking care of himself sexually those times that Bucky can’t. And if that’s the only way that Bucky can’t always take care of him, Louis thinks it’s still a pretty good deal.

“Hey,” Bucky says, his fingers moving up and down over Louis’ spine, making him feel shivery and warm at the same time. “Can I try something?”

“Of course,” Louis says, kissing the corner of Bucky’s jaw, brushing his lips back and forth over the stubble there. Bucky doesn’t ask to try new things too often, but Louis always says yes when he does.

“Okay,” Bucky says. He gathers Louis in his arms and rolls them over so Louis is beneath him. “I don’t know how this is going to go.”

“I know, love,” Louis says, looking up at Bucky, brushing his loose hair behind his ears in vain as it keeps falling down again. “We’ll give it a go, okay? And we’ll stop if you want to stop.”

When Bucky smiles down at him, Louis doesn’t even care what he wants to try, doesn’t care if he ever gets off tonight at all. He’s stupidly, irrevocably in love with this man, this weird and beautiful and strong and cautious man who defied time and reality to be here now, in a present where Louis could find him and fall for him. He’s so fucking lucky.

“I’ve got you,” Bucky says, like Louis’ the one who needs reassurance.

“I know you do,” Louis says.

Bucky presses a soft, eloquent kiss to Louis’ mouth, and then he slides down Louis’ body. His hands are tight on Louis’ hips, he feels the precision of Bucky’s grip even through the thick fabric of his joggers.

“Okay?” Bucky asks. Their eyes meet, and Louis nods, licking his suddenly dry lips with his tongue.

“You’re perfect,” Louis whispers.

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly and then eases Louis’ joggers halfway down his thighs. He isn’t wearing pants, so it’s easy for Bucky to lean over and inspect Louis’ dick. Louis knows that look on his face, knows Bucky is running through his checklist: length, girth, colour, shape, size, all those attributes he learns about everything when he’s trying to distance himself from what’s happening in front of him. This isn’t the first time Bucky has seen Louis’ dick, and this isn’t the first time he’s catalogued it. Louis bites his lip and waits it out, reminds himself this might not even lead to anything, he might be excusing himself in a minute to wank off in the loo.

“Okay,” Bucky says finally. He squints at Louis’ dick, runs his tongue over his teeth, takes a slow breath through his nose, then he leans closer and swallows Louis’ dick all the way down in one smooth motion.

“What the fuck,” Louis gasps, and his hips rock up slightly because he didn’t have enough warning to brace himself.

Luckily, Bucky seems unbothered. He looks up at Louis and raises an eyebrow as he pulses his tongue against the underside of Louis’ dick.

“I wasn’t…expecting this,” Louis pants. Bucky’s barely even doing anything to him, but he hasn’t had his dick sucked in about a year at this point, and he doesn’t trust himself not to thrust right down Bucky’s throat. “Maybe you should hold me down, Buck. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bucky furrows his brow, and Louis can imagine him saying  _You can’t hurt me_  the way he always does. He pulls back just a little before taking Louis all the way down again, and it’s  _ridiculous_  how good it feels and how easy it seems to be for Bucky.

“Do you…not have a gag reflex?” Louis realises. Bucky languidly pulls back and lets Louis’ cock fall out of his shiny mouth.

“What would I need a gag reflex for?” Bucky asks simply. “Do you like this? Because I don’t mind it. This can be something we do.”

“Okay,” Louis says weakly as Bucky takes him back down again, all the way, because that’s something Bucky can just do. This happens sometimes, they discover some weird side-effect to Bucky’s optimised body that works for them in an unintended way. His fit as fuck boyfriend doesn’t have a gag reflex and doesn’t mind giving head. That’s fine. That’s great. No other part of this arrangement has killed Louis yet, so he supposes he’ll find a way to survive this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> always accepting prompts at [tumblr](http://1000-directions.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
